About Time
by MadFace
Summary: When times were tough, he'd retreat to a place only he knew about. So how did that stupid Kanda find him?


**Whoot whoot! My first D. Gray Man fic! I love this series! Of course, I have yet to read the rest of the manga. The bookstore nearby needs to hurry up man! **

**Anywho, so this was my first time writing with Allen and Kanda (both referred to as Moyashi and Bakanda in this) so they may be OOC, but I tried my best!**

**Also, this can be taken in a romantic way or the friendly way.**

**WHATEVER SUITES YOUR TASTES~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to its rightful and respectful owners.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

When times were tough…when times made dark shadows appear under a certain white haired teen's usually bright eyes…when he could feel an invisible weight pressing down on his shoulders while whispering pressuring things into his ears, he'd retreat soundlessly, anonymously.

No one except him knew where he always retreated to. It was a well-kept secret, never uttered, and never found out. He knew all too well how to keep a secret after living a perilous life for longer than most kids could survive for. After gambling countless times, he'd learned how to keep his mouth shut and expression pulled into a happy one that was everything but true.

So how did that damn Bakanda find him playing away on his trusty piano?

He'd retreated once again, somehow breaking away from Link (he still had to find out how he had succeeded once again) due to the fact that within his heart, something pounded with hurt and guilt and regret and…

Well, basically everything negative was rushing back to him in a single minute that it made his head pound and for his breath to quicken.

Once he reached his piano, however, he closed his eyes, reveling in the content silence. His breathing returned to a calm pace and he gradually felt his heart stop throbbing, causing him to drag a finger along the smooth surface of the instrument. A small smile graced his features before he sat down.

And that's when he drowned himself in the world of peace, blocking all thoughts.

The only things that registered were the sweet sounds that his piano created, the swift sensation of his gliding fingers pressing down on multiple keys, the tap on his shoulder…

Wait…what?!

The white haired boy spun around, eyes wide with surprise. He was prepared to activate his Innocence, to strike down whoever disturbed him when the man who stood before him grabbed his arm. "Watch what the hell you're doing, Moyashi," the man growled, voice serious and cold.

Said 'moyashi' narrowed his eyes, forcefully yanking his arm out of his enemy's strong grip. He crossed his arm, eyebrows furrowing together as his lower lip jutted out. The man standing before him softly snorted at how childish the teenager appeared. "My name's Allen, Bakanda…Or are you just too slow to realize that?" he retorted, causing 'Bakanda' to clench his jaw.

"You're one to call _me _slow," 'Bakanda' snarled, immediately smirking when he saw 'Moyashi's' face darken. "You're the one that didn't even notice when I came in here."

"You're the one that followed me. What are you? A stalker?"

"Tch, you wish, Moyashi!"

"As if! Who on Earth would want to have you stalk them?"

"At least I'm not some teenage boy that looks like a girl before she hit-"

"I look like a girl?! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Have you?" They were dangerously close now, they're breath hitting each other's face as they yelled at one another, anger reaching its boiling point.

"I'm not stupid like you, so of course I have!"

"Then you'd see that you need to shut the hell up, and just let the hell go!"

The white haired teenage boy opened his mouth, ready to retort with a nastier insult when the words actually struck him. His eyes widened, the words that were once climbing through his throat dying quickly. His clenched hands unclenched instantaneously, going limp as he gazed at 'Bakanda' with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

'Bakanda' gave him an irritated look. "You look like absolute shit, Moyashi."

"Thanks for the compliment." He wasn't too shocked to reply to that one.

'Bakanda' rolled his eyes, sighing as he dropped his head in one hand. "I'm not as oblivious as those others idiots out there…" He trailed off, closed eyes reopening once again. He bit down on his lip, signaling that he was done but the white haired teenage felt panic build up within him, once a spark but now a spreading flame.

That familiar throbbing arose once again, more powerful than last time. "No," he murmured out. "Keep going…Please, please…" He would've slapped himself due to how _pathetic _and _desperate _he sounded.

'Bakanda' arched an eyebrow. "Well…I mean…it's kind of obvious how crappy of a life you've had, yet all the others put that behind them…Know what? Nevermind. Let's just forget that I ever came here, and you can keep playing that stupid, shitty piano of yours," he snarled, turning quickly and he tried to make his way out of the room as fast as possible.

Before 'Bakanda' could make it out the door, however, a firm grasp had wrapped around his wrist, yanking him to a stop. The taller man turned his head, meeting the desperate, emotional eyes that belonged to the white haired teen. "Please…"

The older man furrowed his eyebrows, yanking on the grip that just wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!" he hissed, yet the younger one wouldn't comply. Instead, he tightened his grip, his sharp nails digging into his skin.

"Please!"

"God dammit! Fine! You're hurting and I felt bad about it! There! Are you happy you damn idiot?!" he shouted.

His voice echoed throughout the room. The tall man wouldn't dare to look at the younger one's face, and instead planned out how he could make him forget everything.

He expected that the white haired boy would start laughing at him, claiming that he was stupid and gullible.

What he didn't expect was to look over and see tears streaming down that usually composed face.

His heart dropped automatically, his mouth opening in slight surprise. The white haired teen's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, small noises being emitted from him as he removed his hand from the other's wrist, covering his face with it.

If he would've, the tall one would've walked away, yet he knew he couldn't.

After all…after being stuck with the damn beansprout for well over a year, he'd grown attached.

Too attached.

And that's why he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the younger's shaking fame, swallowing roughly. His eyes widened when he felt the other's arms wrap around him too, a face digging into his chest in order to seek comfort.

"It's about time."

* * *

**So how was it? **

**Good ending? Bad ending? **

**Good beginning? Bad beginning?**

**Good altogether? Bad altogether?**

**Some things I could work on?**

**I'd love to hear from you! Go ahead and drop a review on by! There's no need to be shy! ^_^**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write~!**

**Have an awesome day/week peeps!**

**Adios~ **

**-MadFace **


End file.
